Die Drei vom Sicherheitsdienst
by Stromi
Summary: Eine moderne Parodie auf die Drei Musketiere. In der FIRMA spielen sich täglich Intrigen ab und mittendrin ist der junge Azubi, der gerne Wachmann beim Sicherheitsdienst werden würde...
1. Besetzung

Die Drei vom Sicherheitsdienst

Eine Parodie in ungefähr vier Akten mit einer bis zuletzt unbekannten Anzahl von Szenen

_Schauplatz _

DIE FIRMA  
„Bourbon GmbH & Co.KG" - Energieversorger

_Personen _

Vorstand 

Der Generaldirektorpräsident  
Die Firmenchefin, Gattin des Ersten  
Der Vize-Chef  
Der Aufsichtsrat

Arbeitnehmervertretung 

Der Gewerkschaftsvorsitzende  
Der Funktionär

Executive Committee/Werkdienst 

Der Manager  
Der Security Director

Angestellte 

Die Arbeitnehmer  
Der Betriebsrat

Die 3 vom Sicherheitsdienst:  
#1 Athos  
#2 Porthos  
#3 Aramis

Der Azubi  
Motorrad-Gang „Hell's Angels"

Bürger/innen 

Die Praktikantin, Gattin des Betriebsrats  
Die geheimnisvolle Nachtklubsängerin  
Das Partyluder  
Das Au Pair-Mädchen  
4 treue Hunde

Sonstige Statisten/Gegenstände mit Eigenleben


	2. AKT I Szene 1

**Akt 1**

Szene I

DER AZUBI, MUTTER, VATER

_Eine nichts sagende Vorstadt, irgendwo im Süden Frankreichs. Es ist April, das Wetter unbeständig. Momentan scheint die Sonne, es könnte aber auch jeden Moment zu regnen beginnen. Vor der Garagenausfahrt eines Einfamilienhauses aus den 70'er Jahren stehen _DER AZUBI_ und seine _MUTTER. _Das Garagentor ist zu, man hört ab und zu Geräusche aus dem Inneren, unterdrücktes Fluchen, Schmirgeln, vor allem metallisch klingendes Klopfen. _DER AZUBI _ist reisefertig angezogen, nicht sehr modische Kleidung, abgetragene, verwaschene Jeansjacke, einen alten, grauen Eastpack samt bunter Buttons („I'm a Star", „Boss", „Peace", etc.) an einem Riemen über der Schulter. Die _MUTTER _wie eine typische Hausfrau gekleidet, Rock, Schürze, Birkenstocksandalen. _

DER AZUBI: _(ungeduldiger Blick zum Garagentor)_ Wird Vater noch lange brauchen? Ich muss in spätestens zehn Minuten los, sonst verpasse ich den Zug.

MUTTER: _(winkt ab) _Ach, du weißt doch, wie er ist. Wenn er einmal mit dem Basteln anfängt, dann kann das den ganzen Tag so gehen, ohne, dass er sich von irgendetwas stören ließe.

DER AZUBI: Ja, aber man sollte meinen, wenn sein einziger Sohn vorhat eine ganze Weile von zu Hause fort zu sein um sein Glück zu suchen, käme er wenigstens heraus um ‚Wiedersehen' zu sagen.

MUTTER: Apropos: Hast du auch alles eingepackt und nichts vergessen? Unterwäsche zum Wechseln, Zahnbürste, Kamm, Ausweis, Geld, Bewerbungsmappe?

DER AZUBI:_(genervt)_ Ja, Mama. Wie oft willst du noch fragen?

MUTTER: Einer besorgten Mutter steht es wohl zu, sich über die Reisevorbereitungen ihres einzigen, gerade erst 18 Jahre alt gewordenen Sohnes zu erkundigen. Solange bis ihm auffällt, was er vergessen hat.

DER AZUBI: Vergessen? _(Er kramt in seinen Taschen, öffnet jeden Reißverschluss am Eastpack, durchwühlt ihn und ist am Ende überzeugt, nichts vergessen zu haben.) _Nein, ich habe alles.

MUTTER: _(holt aus der Bauchtasche ihrer Schürze eine Creme-Tube hervor)_ So, so, du hast alles. Aber das Wichtigste, die Bepanthen Wund- und Heilsalbe, die hast du vergessen!

DER AZUBI: Ach, Mama...

MUTTER: Nein, ich will nichts hören! Du willst dich für einen gefährlichen Beruf bewerben, bitteschön! Aber du schürfst dir immer so leicht die Knie auf! Du solltest dir nicht absichtlich die Gesundheit ruinieren. Nimm die Salbe mit, mir zuliebe.

DER AZUBI: _(nimmt seufzend die Creme-Tube und lässt sie im Rucksack verschwinden) _

MUTTER: Und putz dir noch einmal die Nase! Schlimm, wie du wieder herumläufst... _(in mütterlicher Liebe zupft sie ihrem Sohn die Kleidung zurecht und tut das, was Mütter gerne tun, aber auf keinen Fall tun sollten: Sie befeuchtet mit Spucke ihren Daumen und wischt einen imaginären Schmutzfleck von der Wange ihres Sohnes, der sich verzweifelt zu wehren versucht und die Prozedur am Ende doch nur über sich ergehen lassen kann. Mütter eben...) _So, jetzt kannst du dich beim Security Director und vorm Generaldirektorpräsidenten sehen lassen. Herausgeputzt und auf alles vorbereitet.

_(In diesem Moment hört man aus der Garage den _VATER_ rufen: _Endlich! Läuft doch! _und das Tor geht auf. Sich zufrieden die Hände an einem alten Geschirrtuch abwischend, tritt der _VATER_ heraus, stolz lächelnd. Er klopft seinem Sohn auf die Schulter)_

VATER: Was sagst du?

DER AZUBI: Was sage ich wozu?

VATER: Der Rasenmäher funktioniert wieder. Es war die Nockenwinde. Verdammtes Ding, musste es komplett auseinander nehmen. Jetzt hör nur, wie er wieder schnurrt. _(Tatsächlich brummt etwas gleichmäßig im Hintergrund.)_

DER AZUBI: Papa...

VATER: Der macht so schnell keine Zicken mehr. Wenn ich daran denke- was?

DER AZUBI: Papa, ich muss! Der Zug kommt in drei Minuten!

VATER: _(lacht)_ Zug? Ha, Zug! Mein Sohn fährt doch nicht wieder jeder Dahergelaufene mit dem Zug nach Paris. Nein, ich habe etwas viel Besseres für dich. Sozusagen als Geschenk und Glücksbringer. _(zwinkert der Mutter zu, die nur gespielt genervt den Kopf schüttelt und ins Haus geht, um ihre Männer für einen Moment allein zu lassen.) _

DER AZUBI: _(strahlt)_ Ein Geschenk? Für mich? Etwa die niegelnagelneue TT600! Mit Vierzylinder? Alufelgen? 1200 Kubik?

VATER: Etwas viel Besseres als das. _(Geht in die Garage und rollt feierlich etwas daraus hervor auf die Einfahrt, was mit einem grauen Tuch verdeckt ist aber die Umrisse eines Motorrades erahnen lässt. Wartet einen Augenblick, um die Spannung zu erhöhen. Dann zieht er das Tuch weg.) _

DER AZUBI: _(wenig begeistert)_ Moppi?

_(Unter dem Tuch ist ein altes, rostiges Moped zu Tage gekommen, etwa 20 Jahre alt. Wo kein Rost ist, blättert langsam die orange-gelbe Farbe vom Kühler. Die Reifen haben kaum Profil, dafür viele Fransen. Die Außenspiegel glänzen, im Gegensatz zum alten Ledersattel. Einige der Schrauben wurden gegen neue eingetauscht. Das Moped ist ohne Zweifel fahrtüchtig, aber eine Beleidigung für jeden Easy Raider.) _

DER AZUBI: _(fasst sich wieder) _Du schenkst mir Moppi? Dafür lohnt es sich natürlich, den Zug zu verpassen. Der gute, alte, rüstige, alte, betagte Moppi...

VATER: _(streichelt in liebevoller Erinnerung an Damals über die Lenkstange) _Ja, ja, das waren noch Zeiten. Moppi und ich und die Landstraße. Versprich mir, ihn gut zu behandeln und nicht an irgendeinen schmierigen Schrotthändler zu verscherbeln!

DER AZUBI: _(zögert, sieht seinen stolzen, glücklichen Vater an und zwingt sich zu einem Lächeln) _Moppi wird bekommen, was er verdient.

VATER: Ah ja, und dies gehört auch noch dazu. _(Holt einen melonenförmigen, alten, mit Rennstreifen versehenen Helm hervor und überreicht ihn feierlich seinem Sohn) _

DER AZUBI: Und dein Helm! Vater, das kann ich nicht annehmen...

VATER: Doch, doch, nimm ihn ruhig. Er gehört jetzt dir. Er hat mir bei vielen Straßenprügeleien gute Dienste geleistet. Das soll er nun auch dir. Nimm auch das alte Klappmesser. Es gehörte noch deinem Großvater. Hat er als Souvenier aus dem Krieg mitgebracht.

DER AZUBI: _(hat Tränen der Rührung oder des Entsetzens in den Augen, nimmt die Geschenke, setzt sich den Helm auf, schiebt das Klappmesser in den Gürtel. Die Mutter kommt wieder aus dem Haus, ein Lunchpaket in Händen, das sie ebenfalls ihrem Sohn überreicht. Die Rührung ist allseits sehr groß, man umarmt sich zum Abschied. _DER AZUBI _setzt sich schließlich auf Moppi, rutscht etwas im Sattel und lässt nach drei gescheiterten Versuchen den Motor an. Moppi knattert hingebungsvoll und stößt eine blaue, stinkende Dunstwolke aus dem Auspuff aus, dann läuft er gleichmäßig und laut)  
_Nun... Dann also tschüß! Ich rufe an, wenn ich angekommen bin.

VATER: Warte, noch eine Sache, bevor du fährst: Du wirst dich bei der „Bourbon GmbH & Co.KG" beim Sicherheitsdienst bewerben. Denk immer daran, dass der Security Director dieser mächtigen Firma einmal genauso angefangen hat wie du und er wäre sicher nicht soweit gekommen, wenn er sich hätte einschüchtern lassen. Sollte dich also jemand beleidigen, so verprügel ihn!  
_(Er macht einen kleinen Schattenboxkampf gegen die Wand. Er war einmal ein guter Wachmann beim Sicherheitsdienst. Dann erinnert er sich wieder ans Jetzt und richtet sich eindringlich an seinen Sohn)  
_Die Bewerbungsmappe gibst du an den Security Director. Begegne nicht nur dem Generaldirektorpräsidenten, sondern auch dem Vize-Chef immer mit Respekt! Du darfst dich von niemandem sonst runtermachen lassen. Als Wachmann ist es deine Aufgabe, die Firma und ihren Vorstand zu beschützen. Dafür wirst du eingestellt. Mach dich jetzt auf den Weg und viel Erfolg! _(nickt feierlich, kratzt sich dann am Kopf)  
_Handynummer hast du aufgeschrieben?

DER AZUBI: _(in Gedanken schon längst unterwegs) _Ja, Papa, alles klar! Ich komme am freien Wochenende runter, grüß die Nachbarn! Ciao!  
_(Er lässt den Motor aufheulen und will einen Kavaliersstart hinlegen, Moppi aber macht nur einen kleinen Satz nach vorne und tuckert dann gemächlich aus der Einfahrt. Zu allem Übel fängt es jetzt auch noch an zu regnen. Der Zug ist schon lange weg, über die Autobahn darf das Moped nicht fahren. _DER AZUBI_ ist jedoch erwartungsfroh, setzt den Blinker und biegt aus der Vorstadt ab auf die Landstraße. Mit fast 40 km/h die Stunde rast der tapfere Recke seinem Schicksal entgegen...) _


	3. AKT 1 Szene 2

Szene II

DER AZUBI, DER MANAGER, EIN KIOSKBESITZER, ANDERE

_Abseits der Landstraße, kurz vor Paris. Eine Ausfahrt führt zu einer etwas größeren Imbissbude, in der Nähe einer Kleinstadt namens Meung. Dieser Rastplatz wird gerne als Motorradtreff gebraucht, unter anderem halten sich hier öfters die _Hell's Angels _auf. Heute scheint jedoch keiner aus der Gang da zu sein, stattdessen stehen drei andere Männer zusammen vor dem halb geöffnetem Fensterladen eines Kiosk. Alle drei sind in Motorradkluft, die Helme liegen bei ihren blankgeputzten Maschinen. Sie scheinen nur auf der Durchreise. Der Mann in der Mitte ist der Wortführer und er hebt sich von den anderen durch sein sicheres Auftreten, seine überlegene Art und seine äußere Erscheinung ab. Seine Designer Lederjacke und Hose sind in schwarz gehalten, ebenso ist es sein prächtiges, teures, PS-starkes Motorrad. _DER MANAGER_ ist eindeutig etwas Besseres, unterhält sich aber prächtig mit seinen Gesprächspartnern. Er lächelt selten, lacht gar nicht und eine Narbe ziert seine Schläfe. In diesem Moment rollt tuckernd, qualmend, stinkend und langsam Moppi auf den Rastplatz. _

DER MANAGER: _(deutet auf Moppi)_ Nun seht einmal her, Messieurs! Solch eine Kuriosität findet man nicht aller Tage. In alten Scheunen gräbt man schon einmal solche Gefährte aus, aber das hier funktioniert sogar noch! Und diese einmalige Farbe, erinnert ein wenig an eine Butterblume. Eine, die schon lange nicht mehr gegossen wurde.

DIE ANDEREN: _(lachen)_

DER AZUBI: _(steigt ab, aufgebracht) _Hey, wenn Sie etwas über mein Moped zu sagen haben, können Sie es auch vor mir tun!

DER MANAGER: _(mustert den Azubi) _Ich spreche nicht mit Ihnen.

DER AZUBI: Aber ich spreche mit Ihnen! _(eine Hand schon am Klappmesser)_

DER MANAGER: Ah, natürlich. (_Tritt näher, am _AZUBI_ vorbei und mustert Moppi, insbesondere den Kühler) _Zweifelos zählt dieses Fahrzeug einige Teekessel unter seinen Vorfahren, warum sonst sollte es derart dampfen, zischen und pfeifen?

DIE ANDEREN: _(lachen noch lauter) _

DER AZUBI: _(umfasst das Klappmesser fester) _Ha! Über mein Motorrad können Sie lachen, aber wagen es nicht über den Besitzer!

DER MANAGER: Ich lache, wenn mir danach ist. Und das ist äußerst selten.

DER AZUBI: Und ich will nicht, dass man lacht, wenn ich etwas dagegen habe!

DER MANAGER: So? Ja, das ist natürlich Ihr gutes Recht. _(dreht sich damit um und geht auf sein Motorrad zu, greift schon nach dem Helm) _

DER AZUBI: Stehengelieben! _(zieht das Klappmesser hinter dem Gürtel hervor und - schnapp – schnellt die Klinge heraus._) Damit ich Sie nicht von hinten abstechen muss!

DER MANAGER: Mich abstechen? Mich? _(halb verwundert, halb verachtend)_ Du bis verrückt, Kleiner. _(leiser, wie zu sich selbst, aber gut für alle hörbar)_ Wie ärgerlich! Der wäre was für den Sicherheitsdienst, wo der Generaldirektorpräsident doch immer ein paar Deppen - das heißt, unerschrockene Kerls - sucht, die für Niedriglohn die Drecksarbeit in der Firma erledigen.

DER AZUBI: _(hat genug Spott gehört, geht auf den _MANAGER _los, der gerade rechtzeitig zur Seite springt und sein eigenes Springermesser zieht. Aber jetzt regen sich auch _DIE ANDEREN_. Sie sind zwar unbewaffnet, aber in der Überzahl.) _

DER MANAGER: Verdammte Vorstädtler! _(steckt sein Messer wieder weg)_ Packt ihn auf seine Rostlaube und lasst ihn verschwinden!

DER AZUBI: _(wehrt sich noch mit Erfolg gegen seine Angreifer)_ Nicht, bevor wir gesehen haben, ob meine Stiefel zwischen deine Zähne passen!

DER MANAGER: Bitte sehr, dann macht weiter! Der Kleine wird schon sagen, wann er genug hat.

_(Der _MANAGER_ beschränkt sich weiterhin aufs Zusehen. Ein gezielter Faustschlag gegens Kinn, und der _AZUBI_ ist schließlich halb ausgeknockt. Der Helm bewahrt beim Sturz auf den Boden den Kopf vor schlimmeren. Wie nützlich.) _

DER KIOSKB.: Ok, ich glaube, das reicht! Schluss Leute, hier gibt es nicht mehr zu sehen! _(scheucht ein paar Schaulustige weg, die sich die letzten Augenblicke der Prügelei nicht haben entgehen lassen, winkt seinem Getränke-Lieferanten, den _AZUBI _und seine Klamotten in den Imbiss zu bringen. Der _MANAGER _folgt nach_.)


	4. AKT 1 Szene 3

Szene III

DER MANAGER, DER KIOSKBESITZER, DIE NACHTKLUBSÄNGERIN, DER AZUBI

_Im Inneren der Imbissbude. Der _AZUBI_ wurde nach oben in ein Zimmer getragen, der _KIOSKB._ kommt gerade herunter in den Wirtsraum. Der _MANAGER _sitzt an einem Tisch am Fenster und guckt hinaus. Draußen stehen noch immer ein paar Schaulustige und hoffen darauf, dass noch mehr geschieht. _

DER MANAGER: All die Leute hier, dass passt mir gar nicht. Wie geht es dem Wüterich?

DER KIOSKB.: Der wird schon wieder. Was ist mit Ihnen, Monsieur?

DER MANAGER: Nichts passiert. Was ist jetzt mit dem jungen Kerl?

DER KIOSKB.: Hat einen ordentlichen Schlag verpasst bekommen und eben ganz das Bewusstsein verloren.

DER MANAGER: Tatsächlich?

DER KIOSKB.: Ja, aber vorher hat er sich noch mal kurz berappelt, gerufen und Sie herausgefordert.

DER MANAGER: _(schüttelt den Kopf) _Wahnsinnig. Das muss einfach ein Wahnsinniger sein.

DER KIOSKB.: Das glaube ich nicht so unbedingt. Wir haben seine Sachen durchsucht und bis auf ein lächerliches Taschengeld, Unterhosen zum Wechseln und seine Zahnbürste noch eine Bewerbungsmappe gefunden. Scheint an den Security Director gerichtet zu sein.

DER MANAGER: _(plötzlich hellhörig) _An den Security Director?

DER KIOSKB.: Jep.

DER MANAGER: Wirklich?

DER KIOSKB.: Wenn ich es doch sage!

DER MANAGER: _(steht auf, geht ein paar Schritte durch die Stube. Spricht dabei zu sich selbst) _Mist! Hat mir der Security Director den jungen Kerl auf den Hals gehetzt? Immerhin, ein Klappmesser ist ein Klappmesser, gerade, wenn ein kleiner Raufbold es in der Hand hat.

_(laut) _Wo ist dieser Heißsporn jetzt?

DER KIOSKB.: Oben, im Fremdenzimmer. Hat eine Platzwunde, meine Frau hat ihm eben eine Kopfschmerztablette gegeben und ihn verbunden.

DER MANAGER: Hm, wenn er auch eine Gehirnerschütterung hätte, wäre mir das nur recht. Ich habe keine Lust, ihm noch einmal zu begegnen. Solche Typen wie ihn kenne ich zur Genüge: Wo sie auftauchen, machen sie Ärger. Wo hat ihr seine Sachen hingelegt? Nicht, dass er gleich noch einmal mit seinem Messer auf mich losgehen will, wenn ich abfahre.

DER KIOSB.: Die Klamotten sind in der Küche. Aber... Sie wollen schon aufbrechen?

DER MANAGER: Mein Kaffee ist bezahlt, mein Motorrad voll getankt. Was soll ich hier noch?

DER KIOSKB.:_(spöttelt) _Ja, natürlich. Es ist ja nur ein junger Heißsporn...

DER MANAGER: _(wirft dem _KIOSKB. e_inen scharfen Blick zu, dessen Grinsen sofort verblasst. Der _MANAGER _wendet sich um und verlässt die Imbissbude)_ Verdammt, ich muss wissen, was in diesem Brief steht...

DER KIOSKB.: _(zu sich) _So, Freundchen. Eine Schlägerei vor meinem Kiosk anfangen und meine Kunden vergraulen, ja? Dich werde ich rauswerfen! _(geht ab, zum Fremdenzimmer um seinen Worten Taten folgen zu lassen)_

DER MANAGER: _(kehrt zurück, sieht sich um. Zückt sein Handy und schreibt eine rasche SMS an den Vize-Chef der Firma. Dann setzt er seine coole Sonnenbrille auf und schleicht hinüber in die Küche) _

_Unterdessen vor dem Imbiss: Eine dunkle Limousine rollt beinahe geräuschlos auf den Parkplatz. Allenfalls etwas loser Kies knirscht unter den Rädern und natürlich drehen sich alle Köpfe neugierig dem Wagen zu. Aber niemand der Schaulustigen wagt es, näher zu treten. Allein der _MANAGER, _der soeben aus dem Imbiss tritt, nähert sich der teuren, luxuriösen Karosse. Ein Fenster wird im hinteren Fahrgastteil heruntergelassen und gibt den Blick auf eine junge, blonde Frau frei. Sie erinnert vom Aussehen her spontan sehr an Marilyn Monroe, allerdings wird das Wort „Glamour" ersetzt durch „Gefahr" und das Wort „Schauspiel" durch „Realität". Der _MANAGER _nimmt höflich seine Sonnenbrille ab, schaut zunächst rasch in die Limousine und redet dann leise mit der _GEHEIMNISVOLLEN NACHTKLUBSÄNGERIN.  
_Leider ist das Gespräch nicht genauer zu verstehen, da es sich im Hintergrund abspielt, während vorne gerade der _KIOSKBESITZER _den noch immer sehr benommenen _AZUBI, _der einen Kopfverband trägt,_ _aus dem Imbiss treibt. _

DER KIOSKB.: Du kannst dir reichlich Ärger mit den Bullen einhandeln, Junge! Verschwinde besser, bevor wirklich noch jemand die Polizei ruft.

DER AZUBI: _(stolpert aus der Tür auf den Parkplatz und sieht als erstes den _MANAGER_ an der Limousine. Sein Zorn fällt ihm wieder ein und er nähert sich dem Wagen, wobei er auch einen Blick auf die Gesprächspartnerin seines Gegners wirft. _„Süße Schnecke"_ geht ihm durch den Sinn, während er die letzten Gesprächsfetzen auffängt.) _

DIE SÄNGERIN:Also hätte der Vize-Chef gerne...

DER MANAGER:...dass Sie sofort zur Arbeitnehmervertretung zurückkehren und bescheid geben, wenn der Funktionär die Außendienststelle verlässt.

DIE SÄNGERIN: Gut, und was sonst?

DER MANAGER:Wird Ihnen per verschlüsselter E-Mail zugesandt-

DIE SÄNGERIN: _(lächelt zuckersüß) _-die sich nach dem Lesen in fünf Sekunden selbst zerstört?

DER MANAGER: _(erwidert ebenso honigsüß) _Und den ganzen, teuren Laptop gleich mit? Nein, Mylady, das ist unprofessionell. Nur Anfänger gehen so vor.

DIE SÄNGERIN: Da Sie bekanntlich kein Anfänger sind, mein Lieber, was werden Sie nun tun?

DER MANAGER: Ich kehre zur Firma zurück.

DIE SÄNGERIN: Ohne dem jungen Rowdy Ihren berühmten Fausttanz zu zeigen?

DER AZUBI:_(ist bei der Limousine angekommen. Der hochmütige Blick, dem ihm die Sängerin zugeworfen hat, ist ihm nicht entgangen und das stachelt seine Wut noch mehr an.) _Der Einzige, der hier die Puppen tanzen lässt, werde ich sein! Diesmal läuft mir der Kerl nicht davon!

DER MANAGER: _(dreht sich betont langsam um.) _Davonlaufen?

DER AZUBI: Wenn ich mit Ihnen fertig bin, werden Sie froh sein, davon_kriechen_ zu können!

DIE SÄNGERIN: _(Mahnend) _Denken Sie daran, wir haben es eilig.  
_(Während ihr Fenster hochfährt, gibt sie dem Chauffeur eine Anweisung. Die Limousine rollt langsam vom Parkplatz.) _

DER MANAGER: _(schmunzelt, während er dem Wagen nachsieht) _Wie Recht sie doch wieder hat.  
_(Läuft zu seinem Motorrad und springt in den Sattel und braust in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon) _

DER AZUBI: _(steht in einer Abgas- und Staubwolke und hustet und spuckt. Als seine Augen nicht mehr tränen, läuft er ein paar sinnlose Schritte hinter dem Motorrad her.) _Dreckskerl! Elender Feigling! Warmduscher! Frauenversteher!  
_(Die Platzwunde räuspert sich nachhaltig, um sich dem jungen Mann wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Dem _AZUBI _wird schwindelig und er geht in die Knie.) _

DER KIOSKB.: _(Erinnert sich plötzlich daran, dass der _MANAGER_ zwar seinen Kaffee bezahlt hat, nicht aber das Sandwich, den Kuchen und das Snickers. Eilt zu dem _AZUBI.) Ja, er ist ein ganz mieser Frauenversteher.

DER AZUBI: ...und ein Warmduscher... aber sie ist echt heiß.

DER KIOSKB.: Wer sie?

DER AZUBI: Die Braut in der Limousine... Mylady... _(fällt wieder in Ohnmacht.) _

DER KIOSKB.: _(seufzt) _Wieder eine zahlende Kundin weniger. Nun, das werde ich mir halt bei dem Typen hier wiederholen. Ein Fremdenzimmer, pro Nacht 35 €... Platzwunde, macht mindestens drei Tage... Ja, das ist besser, als Brot, Kuchen und ein Schokoriegel.


	5. AKT 1 Szene 4

**Szene IV **

DER AZUBI, PORTHOS, ARAMIS, ANDERE WACHLEUTE, DOGGE

_Wir befinden uns in der erstaunlichsten Stadt des Universums. Nein, leider nicht in Berlin. Paris! Gerade fährt ein uns wohlbekannter junger Mann auf einem uns wohlbekannten Moped durch das Stadttor. Folgen wir seinem Weg durch die Innenstadt. Am Arc de triomphe fährt er einige extra Runden, weil er sich zu weit in den Kreisverkehr hineingewagt hat. Aber das gibt dem _AZUBI _Gelegenheit, sich gründlich noch ein wenig mehr zu ärgern, dass er mit einem Tag Verspätung die Stadt erreicht hat. _

DER AZUBI:_(schneidet eine sehr finstere Miene und flucht vor sich hin) _Dieser verdammte...! Dieser gepinselte...! Dieser... Lackaffe! Hat meine Bewerbungsmappe geklaut! Samt Empfehlungsbrief an den Security Director! Wenn ich den Mistkerl erwische. Dann... Dann... Dann wird er sich wünschen, dass ich ihn nie erwischt hätte!

_Mit einem brillanten – sagen wir besser: riskanten – Überholmanöver wechselt Moppi die Spur und bricht aus dem ewigen Kreis aus. Endlich kann der _AZUBI _seinen Weg durch die Stadt fortsetzen und gelangt seinem Ziel näher: Dem Firmengelände der _„Bourbon GmbH & Co.KG"!

DER AZUBI: _(schon etwas besser gelaunt) _Ein Glück, dass ich Mamas Salbe dabei hatte. Dieser raffgierige Kioskbesitzer hätte mich sonst noch länger als nur einen Tag da behalten. Pah, aber da hat er sich geschnitten!

_Viele Fehlzündungen später erreicht der _AZUBI _schließlich das große Einfahrtstor zum Firmengelände. Ein _WACHMANN_ vom Sicherheitsdienst steht im Pförtnerhäuschen. Er wirkt wie eingeklemmt in dem kleinen Häuschen und als er nun hinaustritt, entfaltet er sich geradezu. Er ist ziemlich groß und den überwiegenden Teil seiner Masse machen Muskeln aus. Allerdings wirkt er dadurch auch etwas behäbig. _

PORTHOS: Halt! Wohin wollen Sie?

DER AZUBI: _(schmeißt sich stolz in die Brust) _Zum Security Director. Ich werde erwartet.

PORTHOS: Name?

DER AZUBI: D'Azubi.

PORTHOS: _(hebt eine Braue, greift nach dem Telefon. Einen Augenblick später legt er den Hörer wieder auf.) _Sie dürfen passieren. Aber das – _er deutet auf Moppi – _bleibt besser draußen.

DER AZUBI: _(knirscht mit den Zähnen, aber steigt ab und geht durch das Tor, das sich gerade elektrisch summend und geräuschvoll weit genug öffnet, um ihn passieren zu lassen.) _

PORTHOS: Halt!

DER AZUBI: Was denn noch?

PORTHOS: Fahren Sie ihr... Personenbeförderungsmittel von dem Tor weg oder ich sehe mich gezwungen, es abschleppen zu lassen!

DER AZUBI: Auf wessen Kosten?

PORTHOS: Der Firma.

DER AZUBI: Ok. _(Er will gehen, aber ein bedrohliches Knurren hinter ihm veranlasst ihn dazu, sich ganz langsam wieder umzudrehen. Eine riesige, wohlgenährte Dogge steht an der Seite des Wachmanns und hebt nur leicht die Lefzen. Hübsche, gelbe Zähne.) _

PORTHOS: _(Legt dem Hund beruhigend eine Hand auf den riesigen Schädel) _Schon gut, Mouston. Ich bin sicher, der junge Mann hat es nicht so gemeint und er wird gleich brav sein Moped zu den Fahrradständern schieben.

DER AZUBI: _(sein Mund bewegt sich und er hört sich selbst etwas sagen, das nur durch Wahnsinn geboren sein kann.) _Machen Sie es doch selbst. Zündschlüssel steckt, aber verbrennen Sie sich nicht am Kühler. Dürfte bei Ihrer ausgeprägten Leibesfülle allerdings schwierig werden.

PORTHOS: _(wird rot vor Zorn) _So Bürschchen, das genügt. Zu schade, dass sie im Wachhaus schon wissen, dass du auf dem Weg zu ihnen bist. Dann werden wir das eben nach deinem Besuch beim Boss regeln! _(Er schiebt mit dem Daumen ein bisschen seinen Mantel zur Seite, sodass der Blick auf ein Klappmesser unter seinem Gürtel fällt. Tief aus dem Innern der Dogge dringt ein Grollen.) _

DER AZUBI: _(ignoriert den Köter) _Wann und wo?

PORTHOS: Morgen Mittag, beim „Karmeliter".

DER AZUBI: Wo soll das sein?

PORTHOS: Auch noch ein _Auswärtiger_! Das hätte ich gleich wissen müssen! Nimm die Metro, Bursche. Die „Karmeliter" ist der angesagteste Schuppen in der Stadt. Mittags ist dort nichts los. Ich rate dir, pünktlich zu sein.

DER AZUBI: Worauf du dich verlassen kannst, Alter! _(dreht sich um und geht, ohne noch einen Blick zurückzuwerfen.)_

_Das Firmengelände ist riesig und der _AZUBI _bedauert es bald, Moppi nicht dabei zu haben und den ganzen Weg zu Fuß gehen zu müssen. Die Gebäude des Sicherheitsdienstes befinden sich ganz am anderen Ende des Geländes. Man ist hier fast schon in einer Stadt in der Stadt. Der Weg des _AZUBIS _führt an Bürogebäuden ebenso vorbei, wie an Lagerhallen, Kantinen, Fertigungsanlagen und was es sonst noch alles gibt. In der Mitte ragt der Hauptsitz der Firma auf, von den Mitarbeitern mehr oder weniger liebevoll „der Louvre" getauft. Hier sitzt der Vorstand und trifft alle Entscheidungen, hier laufen die Fäden zusammen, hier wohnt der Generaldirektorpräsident mit seiner Gattin.  
__Der _AZUBI_ ist so überwältigt von den Ausmaßen der Firma, besonders von den hohen, qualmspuckenden Fabrikschlöten, dass er, ganz Hans-guck-in-die-Luft, fast gegen einen Laternenpfahl rennt. Gerade so eben holt er sich keine neue Beule am Kopf, dafür richtet sich seine Aufmerksamkeit beim Umsehen, ob niemand sein Beinahe-Missgeschick bemerkt hat, jetzt auf eine junge Dame, die gerade aus einem der Bürogebäude kommt und einen Stapel Akten trägt. Wie zufällig erfasst ein leichter Windstoß einen zuoberst liegenden Zettel, der unbemerkt von der Frau auf den Boden segelt.  
__Hilfsbereit, wie der _AZUBI _ist, läuft er, um den Zettel aufzuheben, bemerkt dabei nicht, wie ein junger _WACHMANN _namens _ARAMIS_ ebenfalls in diese Richtung schlendert. Wie es so Mode ist, scheint er täglich unter dem Asytoaster zu liegen, nur so lässt sich im April sein überaus sonnengebräunter Teint erklären. Zusätzlich scheint er sich noch die Haare zu färben, dieses Wasserstoffblond ist nicht natürlich gewachsen. Und ist das da Wimperntusche! Viele Frauen würden das als attraktiv bezeichnen. Die übrigen stehen halt mehr auf den rustikalen Typ. _ARAMIS_ dreht ganz schnell bei, als er den _AZUBI _sieht. _

DER AZUBI: _(liest den Zettel)_ „Ruf-mich-an! 01639 96 63 666!" Hä? Was soll das denn für eine Nummer sein? Klingt ja-

ARAMIS: Herr Gott, das ist meiner! _(reißt dem _AZUBI _den Zettel aus der Hand und steckt ihn rasch in seine eigene Tasche) _

DER AZUBI: He, sind Sie noch ganz koscher?

ANDERE WACHLEUTE: _(haben im Hintergrund alles gesehen und ziehen jetzt ihren Kollegen auf) _Ja, Aramis? Bist du noch ganz koscher? Wohl eher nicht.

ARAMIS: _(erblasst) _Das geht euch nun gar nichts an. Ich habe lediglich diesen Zettel an mich genommen, damit dieser vorlaute Kerl hier ihn nicht liest. Immerhin könnte es sich um Firmengeheimnisse handeln und ich sehe hier kein Ausweisschild am Hemd dieses jungen Herrn, das ihn als Mitarbeiter kennzeichnen würde.

ANDERE W.: _(lachen) _Dein Pflichtbewusstsein der Firma gegenüber ist wirklich bemerkenswert. Vielleicht sollten wir es dem Boss sagen, damit er dich befördert.

ARAMIS: Vielleicht sollte ich dem Boss sagen, dass ihr alle scherzt und schwatzt, statt zu arbeiten.

ANDERE W.: _(grinsen immer noch breit) _Schon gut, schon gut. Dann werden wir eben unseren Rundgang machen. Wir seh'n uns!

ARAMIS: _(sieht seinen Kollegen nach, bis sie um eine Ecke verschwunden sind. Dann wirbelt er zu dem _AZUBI _herum, der sich gerade höflich und unauffällig entfernen wollte, nachdem er begriffen hat, in was für Peinlichkeiten er hier getapst ist.) _Und wohin wollen wir so eilig?

DER AZUBI: Zum Wachhaus, habe einen Termin beim Security Director. _(Räuspert sich) _Ähm, das mit der Handynummer tut mir leid.

ARAMIS: Leid tut Ihnen das? Darf ich Ihnen sagen, dass Sie ein Volltrottel sind!

DER AZUBI: _(jetzt selbst sauer) _Ich habe mich entschuldigt, das ist schon mehr, als Sie verlangen könnten.

ARAMIS: Ihretwegen ist die junge Frau beinahe in große Schwierigkeiten geraten. Liest den Zettel laut vor! Wer hat denn so was schon einmal gehört!

DER AZUBI: Pah, es hätte keiner bemerkt, wenn Sie mir den Zettel nicht aus der Hand gerissen hätten! Aber es ist ja ohnehin Ihrer, also rufen sie die Dame nur an.

ARAMIS: Das ist nicht _mein_ Zettel!

DER AZUBI: Dann haben Sie eben gelogen.

ARAMIS: Kerl, mir reicht's langsam mit dir!

DER AZUBI: Ok, dann zeig' doch mal, was du noch drauf hast, außer Handynummern zu sammeln. Jetzt und sofort!

ARAMIS: Klar, jetzt und sofort. Wenn alle zusehen können. Nichts da, bis Morgen Mittag wird das noch warten müssen. Wir treffen uns beim „Karmeliter". _(Mustert kritisch sein Gegenüber von oben bis unten) _Sie sind nicht von hier, nehmen Sie die Metro. Guten Tag!

DER AZUBI: _(sieht verärgert dem Anderen nach, der auf dem Absatz kehrt macht und geht.) _Herzlichen Dank. Na, der Kerl macht mir keine Sorgen. Sunnyboy! _(Macht ebenfalls auf dem Absatz kehrt und folgt der Straße weiter zum Wachhaus.) _


	6. AKT 1 Szene 5

**Szene V **

DER AZUBI, DER SECURITY DIRECTOR, ATHOS, PORTHOS, ARAMIS, ARZT, SEKRETÄRIN

_Das Wachhaus! Nun, man kann nicht in dem Sinne von einem „Haus" reden. Vielmehr handelt es sich um einen ganzen Gebäudekomplex, der neben dem Hauptbüro noch über einen eigenen Parkplatz für die Motorräder der Wachleute verfügt. Zudem haben die Männer vom Sicherheitsdienst ihre eigene Kantine, ihre eigene Krankenstation und ihr eigenen Ausnüchterungszellen. Manche leben sogar in Appartements auf dem Gelände und so ist es kaum verwunderlich, dass immer einige Wachleute anwesend sind um zu zeigen: Wir sind die Größten!  
__Der _AZUBI _betritt das Hauptgebäude und sieht sich staunend um. Den Ärger mit den beiden Wachleute hat er für den Augenblick vergessen, zu sehr fesselt ihn das Gemache und Getue um ihn herum. Einige der Wachleute stehen in Gruppen zusammen und zeigen sich gegenseitig ihre Klappmesser, andere machen Mittagspause beim Kaffeeautomaten, wieder andere sitzen in ihren Büros hinterm PC und spielen Moorhuhnjagd – solange der Boss nicht hinguckt. _

DER AZUBI: _(zu sich)_ Der Boss, der Boss... Wo es hier wohl zum Security Director geht? _(schaut sich um und entdeckt eine Treppe ins nächste Stockwerk.) _Ich nehme lieber den Aufzug, dort vorne ist kein Durchkommen.

_In der Tat ist die Treppe verstopft durch einige Wachleute, die sich gegenseitig ihre neuesten Straßenkämpfertricks demonstrieren. Der _AZUBI _ist sehr beeindruckt davon, dass die dabei benutzten Klingen nicht aus Gummi sind und auch keiner einen Helm trägt. Schnell schnallt er seinen eigenen Helm vom Kopf, setzt eine gewichtige Miene auf und schlendert zum Fahrstuhl. Während er wartet, gesellt sich eine Dame neben ihn. Sie hat einen Kaffeebecher in der Hand, ein paar Papiere unter den einen Arm geklemmt und das Haar zu einem strengen Knoten hochgebunden. Sie mag um die 40 Jahre alt sein und macht ganz den Eindruck einer Sekretärin, die schon alles gesehen und erlebt hat. Wahrscheinlich muss man beim Sicherheitsdienst als Frau abgebrüht sein. Sie schenkt dem _AZUBI _nicht einmal einen Seitenblick, sondern wartet, vertieft in eine Zeitung in ihrer anderen Hand, auf den Aufzug. _

AUFZUG: Ping! _(die Tür geht auf, einige Leute steigen aus, achten darauf, die Sekretärin dabei nicht anzurempeln, dafür den _AZUBI)

DER AZUBI: _(lässt sich in Gegenwart einer Dame das unhöfliche Benehmen ausnahmsweise gefallen. Als der letzte Fahrgast ausgestiegen ist, streckt er einladend eine Hand zum Fahrstuhl.) _Nach Ihnen, Ma'am.

SEKRETÄRIN: _(runzelt ein wenig die Stirn und sieht zum _AZUBI, _als würde sie ihn erst jetzt bemerken. Mustert ihn kurz und scheint dann zu beschließen, Nachsicht walten zu lassen.) _Danke.  
_Die beiden steigen ein, die Aufzugstüren schließen sich surrend. _

SEKRÄTERIN: _(Klemmt sich die Zeitung ebenfalls unter den Arm, hebt eine Hand zu den Etageknöpfen und schaut fragend zum _AZUBI.)

DER AZUBI: Oh, äh... Zum Büro des Security Directors, bitte.

SEKRETÄRIN: _(drückt den Knopf und schaut dann nach vorne auf die Tür.) _

DER AZUBI: Ich habe nämlich einen Termin.

SEKRÄTERIN: So?

DER AZUBI:Ja. D'Azubi, Ma'am.

SEKRETÄRIN: Aha.

DER AZUBI: _(beschließt, dass er jetzt besser den Mund hält. Vielleicht ist das hier gar nicht die Sekretärin vom Boss oder sie **will** sich nicht daran erinnern, dass jemand seines Namens einen Termin gemacht hätte. Die restliche, kurze Fahrt vergeht schweigend.) _

AUFZUG: Pling.

_Der _AZUBI _lässt der Dame erneut den Vortritt. Sie sind jetzt in einem Vorzimmer angekommen. An der rechten Seite befindet sich die Rezeption, an der alle Besucher, ob sie nun die Treppe oder den Aufzug nehmen, zwangsläufig vorbeigehen müssen, wenn sie zum Büro des Security Directors wollen. Momentan ist die Rezeption verwaist, aber jetzt tritt die Sekretärin dahinter, stellt den Kaffee ab, legt die Papiere daneben und durchforstet dann, ohne sich zu setzen, den PC. Unschlüssig bleibt der _AZUBI _stehen und wartet ab. _

SEKRETÄRIN: _(sieht auf) _Name?

DER AZUBI: D'Azubi...

SEKRETÄRIN: _(blickt wieder auf den Bildschirm) _Ja, hier steht etwas... Aber der Termin war bereits gestern.

DER AZUBI: Ich wurde aufgehalten in Meung.

SEKRETÄRIN: Meung?

DER AZUBI: Beim Motorradtreff, Ma'am. Es kam zu einer Prügelei...

SEKRETÄRIN: _(mustert ihn scharf) _Haben Sie die Nacht etwa im Gefängnis verbracht?

DER AZUBI: Aber nein, Ma'am! Sie waren in der Überzahl und haben mich nach langem Kampf niedergeschlagen. Der Kioskbesitzer hat mich beherbergt, bis ich-

SEKRETÄRIN: Nun, wie auch immer. Der Termin ist jedenfalls schon verstrichen und der Security Director hat keine Zeit für außerplanmäßige Besuche. Ich fürchte, Sie werden sich einen neuen Termin geben lassen müssen. In etwa einem Monat dürfte etwas frei sein.

DER AZUBI: Ein Monat! Das ist zu spät!

SEKRETÄRIN: So eilig, junger Mann? Es tut mir leid, aber da wird sich leider nichts machen lassen. Der Boss ist eine vielbeschäftigte Persönlichkeit, da könnte ja jeder kommen.

DER AZUBI: Na, aber ich bin doch nicht _jeder_, Ma'am. Ich bin der Sohn eines alten Freundes.

SEKRETÄRIN: _(schaut zweifelnd) _Das behaupten Viele. Manchmal entspricht es sogar der Wahrheit, aber deswegen hat der Security Director trotzdem keine Zeit für Sie.

DER AZUBI: Lässt sich denn da gar nichts machen? Sie könnten doch bestimmt ein gutes Wort für mich einlegen. _(setzt sein charmantestes Lächeln auf)_

SEKRETÄRIN: Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann...

DER AZUBI: Bitte? Bitte, bitte? Bitte, bitte, bitte?

SEKRETÄRIN: _(zögert noch einen Moment, dann zuckt ein kurzes Lächeln in ihren Mundwinkeln.)_ D'Azubi, ja?

DER AZUBI: Ja, Ma'am. Mein Vater und der Security Director sind zusammen zur Polizeischule gegangen.

SEKRETÄRIN: _(greift wieder nach dem Kaffeebecher und den Papieren, kommt hinter der Rezeption hervor.) _Nehmen Sie dort vorne Platz, Sie werden aufgerufen. Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann.

DER AZUBI: _(freudestrahlend) _Vielen Dank, Ma'am!

_Die Sekretärin schüttelt leicht den Kopf, dann geht sie zum Arbeitszimmer des Security Director. Der _AZUBI _versucht, einen Blick in den anderen Raum hinein zu erhaschen, aber die Sekretärin betritt das Büro und schließt die Tür hinter sich, bevor der junge Mann etwas sehen kann. Mit Herzklopfen vor Aufregung setzt sich der _AZUBI _auf einen Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Vorzimmers und wartet. Außer ihm ist hier niemand, aber aus dem Treppenhaus sind die Geräusche der Wachleute und des allgemeinen Betriebs im Gebäude zu hören. Der _AZUBI _versinkt für einen Augenblick in süße Tagträume über zukünftigen Reichtum, über Ruhm und Ehre. _

SEKRETÄRIN: _(über Lautsprecher) _Monsieur d'Azubi, Sie werden im Büro des Security Directors erwartet.

DER AZUBI: _(springt auf) _Komme sofort! _(Er hält verdutzt inne. Dann grinst er über sich selbst, dass er laut gerufen hat, räuspert sich kurz, zupft seine Kleidung noch einmal zurecht und betritt dann das Büro.)  
__Als er das Arbeitszimmer betritt, fällt der erste Blick des _AZUBIS _auf den unbesetzten Schreibtisch gegenüber. Verwirrt sieht er sich um, wo der Boss sein könnte, er entdeckt allerdings nur die Sekretärin am Fenster. Sie lehnt entspannt gegen das Fensterbrett, nippt an ihrem Kaffee und liest wieder in der Zeitung. _

SEKRETÄRIN: _(ohne aufzusehen) _Schließen Sie die Tür, die Heizkosten sind schon wieder gestiegen. Es wäre Verschwendung, den Flur von hier aus mit zu beheizen.

DER AZUBI: Ja, Ma'am. _(schließt die Tür, noch immer verwirrt.) _Wo...?

SEKRETÄRIN: _(sieht von der Zeitung auf?) _Ja?

DER AZUBI: _(verlegen) _Ähm... wo ist der Security Director? Ich dachte-

SEKRETÄRIN: _(guckt auch einen Moment verwirrt. Dann grinst sie) _Verzeihung, wie unhöflich von mir.

_(Sie geht zum Schreibtisch und setzt sich in den großen Bürosessel dahinter. Sie legt die Zeitung beiseite, den Kaffee hält sie aber fest und deutet einladend auf einen Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch.) _Setzen Sie sich doch, junger Mann. Und starren Sie nicht mit offenem Mund, das sieht albern aus.

DER AZUBI: Oh, ich... Ich... oh! _(ist komplett baff.) _

SECURITY DIRECTOR: _(seufzt leise) _Ich bin mir sicher, ich habe deutlich gesprochen und ich weiß darüber hinaus, dass Sie nichts an den Ohren haben. Sollte es dennoch Zweifel geben: Das war ein Befehl, keine Bitte!

DER AZUBI: _(beeilt sich jetzt, der Aufforderung nachzukommen und setzt sich auf den Stuhl. Druckst verlegen herum.) _Ich... äh, Verzeihung. Ich glaubte... also... Der Security Director wäre... Nunja...

SEC. DIRECTOR: Haben sie einen Sprachfehler?

DER AZUBI: _(atmet tief durch und fängt sich wieder halbwegs) _Nein, Ma'am.

SEC. DIRECTOR: _(runzelt etwas die Stirn) _„Ma'am" lasse ich im Notfall auch gelten. Die korrekten Anreden lauten allerdings anders. Viele Sätze mir gegenüber Enden mit: „Ja, Sir!", „Sofort, Director!" oder „Verstanden, Captain!"

DER AZUBI: Verstanden, Ma'a... Captain! _(fühlt sich sehr klein und sehr dumm.)_

SEC. DIRECTOR: _(etwas milder) _Nun, offensichtlich wussten sie nicht bescheid. Ich gebe zu, die englische Berufsbezeichnung kann irreführend sein. Es ist aber auch wirklich eine Schande!

DER AZUBI: _(vorsichtig) _Äh, was ist eine Schande, Director? _(Befürchtet einen feministischen Vortrag und legt schon einmal die Ohren an.) _

SEC. DIRECTOR: Der Kaffee! Kaum ist mein Adjutant einmal krank, muss ich ihn mir selbst holen und da ich leider keine Zeit habe, bis zur Kantine zu laufen, bleibt nur das Gesöff aus dem Automaten unten. Zu lauwarm, zu dünn und schmeckt wie schon zweimal getrunken. _(seufzt erneut und schmunzelt verträumt) _Aber einer Kaffeesüchtigen ist nun einmal nicht zu helfen...

DER AZUBI: Äh... Ja, Sir!

SEC. DIRECTOR: _(wieder ernst) _Nun, Sohn eines alten Freundes, was kann ich für Sie tun?

DER AZUBI:Ich würde gerne Wachmann beim Sicherheitsdienst werden, Sir.

SEC. DIRECTOR: Ja, das wollen sie alle. Mieses Gehalt, lausige Arbeitszeiten, Dienst bei jedem Wind und Wetter. Und trotzdem wollen sie alle Wachmann in der Firma sein. Warum nur?

LAUTSPRECHER: _(irgendeine männliche Stimme) _Entschuldigung, Frau Security Director? Die Herren wären nun da...

SEC. DIRECTOR: _(drückt einen Knopf auf der Gegensprechanlage) _Ah, endlich! Herein mit ihnen!

_Der _SECURITY DIRECTOR_ (wir bleiben bei „der", denn „die Security Directoress" klingt blöd) steht auf und tritt um ihren Schreibtisch gerade in dem Moment, in dem die Tür zum Büro aufgeht und _PORTHOS _und _ARAMIS _eintreten. Sie stehen vor ihrem Boss und schauen überall hin, nur nicht zum _SECURITY DIRECTOR.

SEC. DIRECTOR: _(geht ein paar Schritte auf und ab, bleibt dann wieder vor ihren Untergebenen stehen) _Wissen sie, was mir gestern Abend der Generaldirektorpräsident gesagt hat, wissen sie das, meine Herren?

BEIDE WACHLEUTE: Nein, Ma'am, das wissen wir nicht.

SEC. DIRECTOR: _(erzwungen ruhig) _Er hat mir gesagt, er werde in Zukunft seine Wachleute bei den Hell's Angels rekrutieren.

PORTHOS: Bei der Gang des Vize-Chef? Warum das denn?

SEC. DIRECTOR: _(jetzt sehr wütend) _Weil in jener Gang offensichtlich noch gewusst wird, wie man ein Klappmesser richtig zu handhaben hat! Jawohl, meine Herren! Der Vize-Chef hat es gestern beim Geschäftsessen mit achso bedauernder Miene erzählt, dass ein paar Wachleute wohl in der Kantine die Öffnungszeiten nicht eingehalten hätten und man sie deswegen verhaften wollte. Wachleute! Verhaften! Und wessen Namen sind da wohl gestern gefallen? _(geht wieder auf und ab, bleibt dann erneut vor den beiden Wachleuten stehen)  
_Sie, Aramis, warum sind Sie Wachmann geworden? Als Model in Frauenzeitschriften würden Sie sicher mehr taugen! Und sie Porthos! Gewichtstemmen bei den olympischen Spielen, ja, aber nicht ein Klappmesser aufbekommen, was? Und Athos- Ja, wo steckt er überhaupt?

ARAMIS: Ist krank, Sir. Sehr krank.

SEC.DIRECTOR: Die Krankheit kenne ich! Nennt sich „Kater"!

PORTHOS: Nein, Captain. Wir fürchten, es ist eine dicke Grippe.

SEC.DIRECTOR: Grippe, ja? Feine Geschichte, die Sie mir da auftischen. Wahrscheinlich ist er grün und blau geschlagen worden!  
_(holt Luft für eine neue Schimpfsalve. Sie schimpft sehr beeindruckend, nicht keifend, sondern vor allem durchdringend. Der _AZUBI _versucht, sich so klein und unauffälig wie möglich zu machen.)  
_Meine Herren, ich dulde es nicht, dass man sich auf diese Weise in der Kantine herumtreibt, überall Streit sucht und sich dann von den Hell's Angels fertig machen lässt! Ja, die von der Gang würden sich bestimmt nicht einfach verhaften lassen. Und sie würden sich eher ganz totschlagen lassen, als nur mit ein paar Prellungen davonzukommen! Davon zu laufen! Was für eine Stümperei!

BEIDE WACHL.: _(Wissen nicht, was sie sagen sollen) _

SEC. DIRECTOR: _(noch wütender) _Die Wachleute lassen sich von den Hell's Angels vorführen! Sechs Wachleute verprügelt von sechs Gangmitgliedern! Ich werde auf der Stelle zum Louvre gehen und vom Generaldirektorpräsidenten meine Entlassung fordern. Ich werde bei den Hell's Angels fragen, ob sie noch eine Rockerbraut aufnehmen und wenn das nicht geht, werde ich Putzfrau beim Vize-Chef!

PORTHOS: _(knetet die großen Hände und sieht dann wieder auf. Erklärt:) _Es waren zwar sechs gegen sechs, aber die Kerle haben uns hinterrücks überfallen! Zwei von uns wurden niedergestochen, Athos schwer verwundet. Zu dritt haben wir sie noch fertig gemacht!

SEC. DIRECTOR: _(etwas besänftigt) _Davon hatte ich keine Ahnung. Der Vize-Chef hat, wie es scheint, übertrieben.

_In diesem Moment geht die Tür zum Büro auf und _ATHOS _tritt ein. Er sieht sehr blass aus, dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, eine Säufernase. Er hält offensichtlich nicht viel von Frisuren, sodass ihm seine Haare strähnig auf die Schultern und über die Stirn fallen. Sagen wir „wild" um den Gesamteindruck zu beschreiben. Man stelle sich Aragorn (-gon? keine Ahnung) aus der Verfilmung vor. Einen dreckigen, verschwitzten Aragorn. Mjam... lecker – für Mädels, die auf verschwitzte, dreckige, wilde Kerle stehen. _

ALLE: Athos!

ATHOS: Sie wollten, dass ich zu Ihnen komme, Director?

SEC. DIRECTOR: _(ist noch immer überrascht, aber auch froh, _ATHOS _doch einigermaßen heil zu sehen. Fährt trotzdem streng fort.) _Allerdings! Schließlich muss ich den hier versammelten Herren erklären, dass der Generaldirektorpräsident seine Wachleute nicht gerne in Gefahr sieht. Man findet nicht an jeder Straßenecke gute Männer für den Sicherheitsdienst und für den Sicherheitsdienst arbeiten nur die Besten!

ALLE WACHL.: Ja, Ma'am!

SEC. DIRECTOR: Gut, dann wäre das geklärt! Wegtreten! _(Wieder gut gelaunt, gibt sie _ATHOS _zum Abschied einen Klaps auf den Hintern.) _

ATHOS: Argh! _(Er bricht zusammen) _

SEC.DIRECTOR: Was ist? He, Athos! Verdammt, ruft den Notarzt!

ARAMIS: _(zückt geistesgegenwärtig sein Handy und wählt die Nummer vom Werksarzt im Gebäude.) _

SEC.DIRECTOR: _(An _PORTHOS_ und _ARAMIS _gewandt) _Tragt ihn in den Nebenraum, da steht ein Sofa.

ATHOS_ wird hinübergetragen, einen Augenblick später erscheint der Arzt. Er geht ebenfalls ab in den Nebenraum. _ARAMIS _und _PORTHOS _kehren ins Büro zurück mit besorgten Mienen. Sie sehen erst jetzt den _AZUBI_, der ihnen die gleichen finsteren Blicke zurück entgegen wirft. Bevor allerdings etwas geschehen kann, kehren der Arzt und der _SECURITY DIRECTOR _zurück. _

ARZT: Sie müssen sich keine zu großen Sorgen machen. Monsieur Athos ist schon wieder bei Bewusstsein. Der Schwächeanfall rührt nur vom Blutverlust her. Keine schöne Stelle, wo ihn das Klappmesser getroffen hat. Wird eine Weile nicht gut sitzen können, aber in ein paar Tagen ist alles verheilt.

_Alle sind erleichtert, der Arzt geht. _

SEC. DIRECTOR: _(an die beiden Wachleute) _Sie haben es gehört. Athos kommt bald wieder auf die Beine, für den Moment wird er sich im Nebenzimmer noch erholen. Kommen sie nach Dienstschluss wieder und bringen sie ihn nach Hause.

BEIDE WACHL.: Jawohl, Captain! _(gehen ab) _

SEC. DIRECTOR: _(wird sich erst jetzt der Gegenwart des _AZUBIS _wieder bewusst, der sich noch nicht von seinem Platz gerührt hat während der letzten Ereignisse.) _Ja, bitte?

DER AZUBI: D'Azubi, Sir.

SEC. DIRECTOR: _(erinnert sich) _Ach ja. Wir sprachen davon, warum jeder Wachmann beim Sicherheitsdienst der Firma werden will. Nun?

DER AZUBI: Öhm... ich weiß nicht, Sir. Vielleicht, wegen des Prestiges? Der Sicherheitsdienst gilt als der Beste in der ganzen Stadt, Ma'a- Sir.

SEC. DIRECTOR: Ja, natürlich. Das Prestige. Nein, mein Junge. Es liegt am Zahnersatz. Den kann sich doch heutzutage niemand mehr aus eigener Tasche leisten. Aber wenn man hier arbeitet, übernimmt die Firma die Kosten dafür. _(lehnt sich etwas zurück, trinkt vom Kaffee, verzieht angewidert das Gesicht und widmet wieder ihrem Gegenüber Aufmerksamkeit.)  
_Nun, wie auch immer. Wachmann wird man nicht einfach so. Hier dienen die Besten der Besten. Viele mit Auszeichnung. Die Männer haben sich schon auf vielen Schlachtfeldern bewiesen. Meistens im Kampf Beamter gegen Computer. Es sind gestandene _Veteranen _im täglichen Bürokratiekrieg. Sie alle haben eine dreijährige Ausbildung durchlaufen und sind dann hier her versetzt worden. Diese Frist lässt sich kaum verkürzen, es sei denn, man wäre besonders abgefeimt. Eigentlich schiebt man hier eine ruhige Kugel bis zur Pension. Bei dem ausgeklügelten Sicherheitssystem jagen wir die Einbrecher nicht _selbst_, sondern per Hightech! Allein diese Hell's Angels sorgen schon einmal für Scherereien. Aber das ganz große Abenteuer erlebt man hier sicher nicht. _(kurze Pause)  
_Ich kann nicht viel für Sie tun, auch wenn Ihr Vater tatsächlich ein alter... _(noch eine Pause)_ Kamerad ist. Ich kann Sie nur an die Polizeiakademie verweisen, dort werden sie über drei Jahre ausgebildet. Treten Sie dann noch einmal mit einer Bitte um Versetzung an mich heran.

DER AZUBI: _(leicht verzweifelt) _Wenn ich doch nur meine Bewerbungsmappe dabei hätte! Dann würden Sie sehen, dass ich auch einer der Besten der Besten bin!

SEC. DIRECTOR: Es ist in der Tat recht unüblich, eben keine solche Mappe vorzulegen. Zumal Sie aus irgendeiner unbekannten Vorstadt stammen und nicht mehr Präferenzen vorzuweisen haben, als Monsieur d'Azubi fils zu sein.

DER AZUBI: _(aufgeregt) _Ich hatte eine solche Mappe, mit einem Empfehlungsbrief meines Vaters an Sie, Ma'am. Aber bei dieser Prügelei am Motorradtreff wurde sie mir gestohlen!

SEC. DIRECTOR: _(zweifelt) _Wer sollte eine Bewerbungsmappe stehlen?

DER AZUBI: _(erbost) _Na, dieser Kerl halt! Schwarze Designer Lederjacke, schwarze Hose, dickes Motorrad.

_(Das folgende ist wörtlich vom Buch übernommen! Soll keiner denken, ich würde hier nur wahllos herumdichten! Gewisser Hauptmann weiß ziemlich genau, wie gewisse Stallmeister aussehen...)_

SEC. DIRECTOR: _(zeigt plötzlich mehr Interesse) _Hatte dieser Mann nicht eine unbedeutende Narbe an der Schläfe?

DER AZUBI: Ja, als wäre sie von einer Kugel gestreift worden.

SEC. DIRECTOR: War er nicht ein Mann von schönem Gesicht?

DER AZUBI: Ja.

SEC. DIRECTOR: Von hoher Gestalt?

DER AZUBI: Ja.

SEC. DIRECTOR: Von bleicher Gesichtsfarbe und braunem Haar?

DER AZUBI: Ja, ja, so ist es. (_Ende Zitat) _Wie kommt es, dass Sie diesen Mann kennen?

SEC. DIRECTOR: _(scheint gar nicht richtig zugehört zu haben) _War eine Frau bei ihm?

DER AZUBI: Ja, in einer Limousine kam sie und sie unterhielten sich kurz, dann fuhren sie in verschiedene Richtungen weiter.

SEC. DIRECTOR: Haben Sie zufällig... gelauscht?

DER AZUBI: Ich habe nur etwas von Außendienststelle und E-Mail verstanden.

SEC. DIRECTOR: Dann ist er es! Verdammt, ich dachte, er wäre noch auf ein Meeting in den USA!

DER AZUBI: _(freut sich) _Sie wissen also, wer er ist? Bitte, sagen Sie es mir! Ich muss ihn finden und mir meine Bewerbungsmappe wiederholen!

SEC: DIRECTOR: _(kehrt aus den eigenen Gedanken ins Hier und Jetzt zurück.) _Davon rate ich Ihnen dringend ab. Geht ihm aus dem Weg, sucht nicht nach ihm. Er- _(Sie bricht plötzlich ab. Argwöhnisch meint sie zu sich selbst:) _Ich kenne in der Tat nur einen Menschen, der einen anderen derart zur Weißglut treiben könnte. Aber dieser junge Mann hier gibt sich vielleicht nur als Monsieur d'Azubi aus, der Sohn von... Er soll hier wohl herumschnüffeln und versucht jetzt, sich mein Vertrauen zu erschleichen. Weiß doch schließlich jeder, dass ich den Vize-Chef der Firma auf den Tod nicht ausstehen kann! Und dass der Manager für den Vize arbeitet. Hm, das muss ich austesten.  
_(wieder laut) _Sie wissen bestimmt auch, Herr d'Azubi, dass der Generaldirektorpräsident und der Vize-Chef die besten Freunde sind. Nun, das mag etwas überraschend klingen, aber so ist es wirklich. Als Chef des Sicherheitsdienstes bin ich ihnen beiden unterstellt. Auch, wenn wir uns vielleicht nicht immer ganz einig sind, wie Sie eben gehört haben. Das wirkt natürlich nur von außen so. Erzählen sie das aber niemandem weiter, das vertraue ich nur ihnen als Sohn Monsieur d'Azubis an.  
_(für sich) _Wenn mir der Vize-Chef diesen jungen Burschen hergeschickt hat, dann wird er ihm eingebläut haben, dass man sich am besten dann mit mir gut stellt, wenn man schlecht über den Vize redet.

DER AZUBI: _(erleichtert) _Ja, mein Vater sagte auch, ich solle den Vorstand, also den Generaldirektorpräsidenten und den Vize-Chef als Wachmann beschützen.

SEC. DIRECTOR: _(ist verblüfft. Mit der Antwort hat sie nicht gerechnet. Lächelt) _Schön zu hören, Sie sind ein ehrlicher junger Mann. Aber leider kann ich trotzdem nicht mehr für sie tun, als sie bei der Akademie empfehlen. Aber kommt doch von Zeit zu Zeit zu mir, vielleicht ergibt sich etwas.

DER AZUBI: Ich werde in der Akademie mein Bestes geben, vielen Dank, Sir! Bestimmt werde ich schon bald wieder bei Ihnen vorsprechen. _(steht auf) _

SEC. DIRECTOR: Einen Augenblick, Sie sollen doch diesen Empfehlungsbrief bekommen. _(tritt an den Schreibtisch, schreibt etwas auf ein Papier.) _

DER AZUBI: _(wartet) _Ich werde aufpassen, dass er mir nicht auch wieder gestohlen wird. Wehe, irgendwer versucht ihn mir abzunehmen!

SEC. DIRECTOR: _(schreibt unbeeindruckt weiter.) _

DER AZUBI: _(tritt ans Fenster, schaut auf die Straße, fährt plötzlich zusammen, deutet nach unten, ruft:) _Das ist er ja! Das ist der Typ! Der Dieb aus Meung! _(rennt aus dem Büro.) _

SEC. DIRECTOR: He! _(Die Tür schlägt zu) _Doch nur ein Schnüffler, was? Hat gemerkt, dass sein kleiner Plan nicht aufging. Aber dass er d'Azubi heißt, glaube ich ihm. Hat viel von seinem Vater. _(Setzt sich nachdenklich in ihren Sessel hinterm Schreibtisch.) _Und der Manager ist auch wieder da...


End file.
